


A lesson in riddles

by Fandomnerdfrogs



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28293528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomnerdfrogs/pseuds/Fandomnerdfrogs
Summary: This is a secret santa gift for my friend on our angst server (this is fluff though) and i wish everyone happy holidays
Kudos: 9





	A lesson in riddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HushDieBiBaby (11_Wonders_Asunder)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/11_Wonders_Asunder/gifts).



She towered over them, claws slowly emerging from her hand as she dragged them across the chalkboard, the high pitched screech hurting their ears. The four turtles struggled against their restraints, the rope only growing tighter as they did- stupid mystic magic.   
The four children had chased the thief through the hidden city before cornering the bat in an abandoned school. At least that was what they thought. It turned out she set a trap to capture them, knocking them out.   
They woke up in a classroom, a chalkboard with 'Miss Koumori' written in chalk. Chairs laid strewn across the floor and dust fell from the crumbling walls. The turtles looked at each other and couldn't help but laughing as they were each strapped to a plastic chair for toddlers, each in their respective colours.   
And then she walked in.   
"Now then students, I hope you've all been studying, as this test is no tolerance. One wrong answer and you will be in Detention with me for eternity." she smiled wickedly, running her claws up the board, scarring their ears with the sound. "Now then red one, Johnny has nineteen bottles of dish soap and then David questions his integrity. David subsequently divides Johnny's attention and steals half of his dish soaps. How many dish soaps does Johnny have left?"   
Raph's face dropped before he uttered out a single "Well. It would be 9.5 but I would round it up to be 10."  
"Correct." the bat yokai sneered, before turning to Leo. "Blue. What is the area of a circle, if it's radius is 100 centimetres?"   
"314." Leo whispered after a minute of thinking.   
The teacher nodded and looked at Donnie, fire burning in her black, bulging eyes. "What is 3 to the power of four divided by 3 to the power of two?"   
"That's easy. It's nine. Maybe do a harder one next time!" Donnie scoffed, much to everyone else's dismay.   
The teacher nodded, evidently wanting to win her little game, "Very well then. Orange."   
"Oh god." Leo sighed, looking over at his brother who stupidly kept smiling like nothing was wrong.   
"Silence! Now, there are six parking spaces, the order you see them in, from the pavement is 16, 06, 68, 88, one that is covered by a car and 98. What is the number under the car?"   
"87." Mikey smiled with no second thought.   
"I'm sorry what?"   
"87. If you flip the numbers they go up to 91. It's a Riddle."   
The two shared a stare before the teacher turned to the board, grinning wickedly. "You like riddles eh?"   
"I do. I even make up my own."   
"How about a deal. I tell you my hardest Riddle, you tell me yours. If you can guess my riddles and I don't guess yours, I let you all go. But if I guess yours and you don't guess mine, I keep you all here." she smiled, malice plastered on her face.   
"Mikey. Mikey no." his eldest brother warned him.   
"Sure." Mikey said.   
"Michelangelo!" Donnie scoffed.   
"I'll go first. I am something people love or hate. I change peoples appearances and thoughts. If a person takes care of themselves I will go up even higher. To some people I will fool them. To others I am a mystery. Some people might want to try and hide me but I will show. No matter how hard people try I will Never go down. What am I?" the teacher walked around Mikey's desk, using her claws to lightly scratch the turtle's hide.   
Mikey thought for a minute before answering her, "Age."  
"Correct. Your turn." the yokai grimaced.   
"Mr. and Mrs. Mustard have six daughters and each daughter has exactly one brother. How many people are in the Mustard family?"   
"Fourteen." the yokai smiled, examining her claws.   
"Nope." Mikey chuckled.   
The yokai gasped and started stammering, her wings flapping around and blowing papers off of the desks, trying to figure out what he meant. "What? You said each daughter has one brother?"   
"Yeah. They only have one brother." Mikey explained, a cocky grin emerging on his face.   
His brothers understood and they started to laugh at the teacher, who's face was covered in dread.   
The answer suddenly set in and she started to laugh, unnerving everyone in the room. She bearded her teeth, opened her wings and lunged. She swiped her claws, striking the turtle across the face, drawing blood.   
"You agreed to let us go!" Leo protested, standing up for his brother despite being sat down.   
The yokai grimaced and folded her wings against her back to regain her posture before swiping again, only this time hitting the rope that bound Mikey to his plastic school chair that was too small for him. She moved over to each of the turtles before turning her back.   
"Leave. For I will be playing a game of cat and mouse with you all."   
Leo sprung into action, slicing a portal in the air and dragged his family through it. "Until next time Miss!" he shouted before closing it on the unsuspecting woman.


End file.
